fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Glory, Honor, and Pride
The film opens with the USS Excelsior, commanded by Captain Hikaru Sulu, slammed by a shock wave traveling through space. Investigation shows that the wave came from Klingon space, specifically the moon of Praxis, the Klingons' key energy production facility. Closer examination reveals that much of Praxis has been destroyed. The Excelsior offers assistance, but are rebuffed by the Klingons. Praxis' destruction throws the Klingon Empire into turmoil. Without Praxis, the atmosphere of the Klingon homeworld Qo'noS will be depleted in 50 years. No longer able to maintain a hostile footing, the Empire sues for peace with the Federation. Starfleet chooses to send the USS Enterprise to meet with Klingon Chancellor Gorkon and escort him to negotiations on Earth. The decision does not sit well with Captain James T. Kirk, whose son David Marcus died at the hands of Klingons. Upon rendezvousing with Gorkon's battlecruiser, Kirk invites the Klingon entourage to dinner aboard the Enterprise. The two crews have sharp disagreements over the nature of the peace, and mutual hostility is obvious. Gorkon acknowledges relations between the two peoples have a long way to go. After the ceremonial dinner, the Enterprise appears to fire upon the unguarded Klingon ship with a pair of torpedoes. The torpedos score strategic hits on the ship's hull and disable artificial gravity aboard the vessel. During the confusion, two figures wearing Starfleet suits and gravity boots beam aboard the Klingon ship and attack the Klingons, wounding Gorkon. General Chang, Gorkon's chief of staff, accuses Kirk of defiling the peace process, and prepares to attack the Enterprise. Kirk surrenders to avoid a fight, and beams aboard the Klingon ship with doctor Leonard McCoy in an effort to save Gorkon's life. The chancellor dies, and Kirk and McCoy are put on trial at Qo'noS, found guilty, and sentenced to life working at a gulag on the world of Rura Penthe. Gorkon’s daughter, Azetbur, becomes the new Chancellor, and wishes to push forward with diplomatic negotiations. For reasons of security, the conference will be held on a neutral world, the location of which is kept a secret from the general public and from most Starfleet and Klingon officers. While several senior Starfleet officers want to rescue Kirk and McCoy, the Federation President refuses to risk full-scale war. Azetbur likewise refuses to invade Federation space, stating that only Kirk and McCoy will pay for her father's death. Kirk and McCoy arrive at Rura Penthe and are befriended by a shapeshifter named Martia, who offers them an escape route. After making their way across the frozen surface of Rura Penthe, Kirk and McCoy realize Martia betrayed them. Kirk and McCoy are about to be killed by Klingon guards when Spock, aboard the Enterprise, transports them away. While Kirk and McCoy were imprisoned, Spock assumed command and led an investigation of the assassination. Determining that the Enterprise did not fire upon the Klingon ship and that there was help on board, the crew begins looking for the traitors. The two assasins are discovered dead, but Kirk and Spock trick the traitor into believing them alive and about to give testimony. When the traitor arrives in Sickbay to finish off the assassins, Kirk and Spock discover that the killer is Spock's own protege, Valeris. Spock overpowers Valeris, performing a Vulcan mind-meld, and learns who the conspirators are (a mixture of Klingon, Federation, and Romulans). They also realize they have a prototype Bird of Prey which can fire weapons while cloaked, and was the true source of the torpedo attacks upon Gorkon's ship. Kirk contacts Sulu, in hopes that his former shipmate will know the location of the peace conference. Sulu tells them and both ships head for the conference at Camp Khitomer. As it nears the planet, the Enterprise is intercepted by Chang’s modified Bird of Prey. With the Enterprise unable to track his ship's position, Chang inflicts severe damage on the Enterprise and then the Excelsior when Sulu arrives. The crew of the Enterprise realizes that if Chang's ship is moving, it is emitting plasma, and design a special torpedo to home in on the emissions. The torpedo impact reveals the location of Chang's ship, and the Enterprise and Excelsior destroy the Bird of Prey in a flurry of torpedos. Crew from both ships beam to the conference and halt an assassination attempt on the Federation president (the assassin is a Federation officer disguised as a Klingon). Azetbur says Kirk has restored her father's faith and he responds back that she restored his son's. The Enterprise is ordered back to Earth by Starfleet Command to be decommissioned, but the crew decide to take their time returning. As the movie ends, Kirk proclaims in the background that others will continue their voyages, finding more undiscovered countries, and that this is not the last voyage of the Enterprise. There was a concert in Glendale, Arizona! The concert was in the University of Phoenix Stadium! The concert was put on by an orchestra! The concert was attended by Good Vader, players from the New York Giants, players from the New England Patriots, and many other people! The concert began when American Idol Season Six winner Jordin Sparks, herself a native of Glendale and daughter of former New York Giants cornerback Phillippi Sparks, performed the National Anthem. Jordin sang "The Star-Spangled Banner", accompanied by the orchestra! Jordin sounded beautiful! The orchestra sounded great! The orchestra played several different songs, including the end credits theme from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan! After the Star Trek II end credits theme, Jordin sang "America the Beautiful"! The orchestra accompanied Jordin as she sang! Jordin sounded beautiful! The orchestra sounded great! Then came the first intermission! During the first intermission, Good Vader met up with Jordin! Jordin Sparks was Good Vader's friend! Good Vader said hi to Jordin! Jordin said hi to Good Vader! Jordin was very happy to see Good Vader! Good Vader was very happy to see Jordin! Jordin and Good Vader had a conversation! After the conversation was over, Jordin walked Good Vader back to the spectator area! Good Vader then took his seat! Jordin then walked back onto the field! After the first intermission, the orchestra played some more songs! Then it was time for the second intermission! During the second intermission, Jacqueline and her jazz band arrived. Jacqueline and her jazz band were going to play a song with the orchestra! After the second intermission, the orchestra played some more songs! The orchestra even played with Jacqueline and her jazz band! Jacqueline played the piano! Jacqueline, her jazz band, and the orchestra sounded great together! The orchestra also played "The Imperial March"! While the orchestra was playing "The Imperial March", Darth Vader, one of Good Vader's friends, arrived at the stadium! Vader noticed that Good Vader was in the spectator area! He went up to the spectator area! When Vader reached Good Vader, the orchestra finished playing "The Imperial March!" Good Vader saw Vader! He said "Hello, Lord Vader!" Darth Vader said "Hello, Good Vader!" Good Vader was happy to see Vader! Vader was very happy to see Good Vader! Vader took a seat next to Good Vader! The orchestra played some more songs! It was getting to the end of the concert! Finally, after the 1812 Overture and Ode to Joy, Jordin Sparks sang "God Bless America!" The orchestra accompanied Jordin as she sang! Jordin sounded beautiful! The orchestra sounded great! The concert was over! Good Vader and everybody else clapped and cheered! They clapped and cheered as the orchestra, Jacqueline, her jazz band, and Jordin Sparks all bowed! It was a good concert! Everybody enjoyed it! Everybody was very happy!